LOVE regrettably
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Old.
1. Regrettably, Sonny Monroe

_**L.**__ a. m. e._

_**O.**__ b. l. i. v. i. o. u. s._

_**V. **__u. l. n. e. r. a. b. l. e._

_**E.**__ v. e. r. l____. a. s. t. i. n. g._

**My name is Sonny Monroe. I'm 16 and absolutely IN LOVE with a jerk. Hollywood's bad boy: the Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**L.A.M.E. - my friends think it's just a crush and we have a **_**lame**_** rivalry between our two TV shows. **

**He has the most wonderful hair, ever! His blue eyes sparkle like the Wisconsin stars, well one of them does. They make me miss my home, Wisconsin.**

**O.B.L.I.V.I.O.U.S. - He is completely **_**oblivious**_** to me and my 'crush' but still he constantly flirts with me.**

**We have stupid fights that make me giddy inside. I can't help but love this jerk face! He irks me so bad; I'm so stupid for ever thinking that I have a slither of hope.**

**V.U.L.N.E.R.A.B.L.E. – He makes me **_**vulnerable**_** to life, to try new experiences, to love.**

**I fake kissed him once, but the whole time I was thinking what it would be like if I removed my hand. Just once I want him to stay sweet for a whole day and not be so… bipolar!**

**E.V.E.R.L.A.S.T.I.N.G. – He's the truth inside all of my lies. He's stupid, mean, egotistical, and makes my love for him… **_**everlasting**_**.**

**I can't stop, I mean it's like, I tripped over a crack in the street and I fell into a well. Do you know how hard it is to get out of a stupid well?!**

**Regrettably,**

**Sonny Monroe**** 3**

I folded the note, the secret, the trust between me and my friends. _They are going to kill me if they see this._ I slipped it into an envelope and shoved it into one of my drawers at my dresser.


	2. Pudding!

**Well, I'm continuing just because! The last chapter was a prologue or a trailer, whatever you want to call it.**

**~:*:~**

Tawni came in to our joined dressing room. "Hey Tawwwwn." I drug out the word.

"Hm." At least she acknowledged me this time. She looked at her nails and continued to file them. "Oh, um, Chad's at the commissary **(cafeteria :p)**, he says he has something for you!" she started to raise her voice as I rushed out of the room. I ran down to the commissary and slowed to a walk as I reached the doors. I evened out my breathing and grabbed the handle.

"What do you want Ch-" I was interrupted. As soon as I opened the door, a bowl of pudding hit my face. Well, I hope it was pudding.

"Chad Dylan Pooper!" I heard people laughing. I wiped the pudding off of my eyes and did what I could to not get embarrassed. I laughed. I continued to laugh, and it sounded real, until I reached Chad.

"Haha haha, HA." I frowned, and then I smiled. _It must be my lucky day! I have pudding on my clothes._ "Come here, Chad."

"Uh uh." He started to back away as I extended my arms.

"Come here."

"No, Sonny!" I engulfed him in a hug and grabbed a cup of pudding. I smile a sickly sweet smile and dropped the cup on his head. He gasped. "Sonny!" he whined.

I began to laugh uncontrollably. "Face it, you can't embarrass me Cooper!" I continued to laugh. My head, on the other hand, was spinning with sadness, embarrassment, and heartbreak. _Jerk._ I sneered in my mind.

"Got it!" I turned to see the cast of _Mackenzie falls_ click send. They waved an iphone 3g in the air. I saw a picture of me hugging Chad and a picture of me shocked as the pudding hit my face. "This is going to _Tween Weekly_." I began to frown and felt tears hit my eyes but I kept them in. I might be slightly embarrassed now.

"Go ahead." They frowned as I smiled.

"What does it take with you, Monroe?" Chad asked while wiping pudding out of his golden locks.

"Um, you would have to send me on stage in a hat and very revealing bathing suit, and my cheeks may just barely turn the lightest shade of pink."

"Wow, that's a lot. How 'bout, your stage gets torn down in front of your life studio audience?" I shook my head with a smile. I turned and left the commissary.

As soon as I was in my dressing room, I sat at my mirror and threw my head down into my arms. I cried at my desk until I heard someone come in behind me.

"I knew it." I grabbed the nearest thing, a pen, and threw it. I didn't care if it hit _him_. "Whoa, Monroe, nice arm." I turned around to see him rubbing his chest.

"You okay?" he looked at me through his bangs.

"Yeah, I guess." I said while sighing. I wiped my tears and turned to my mirror. I didn't look to bad, my mascara didn't run and my eyes weren't puffy.

"You know I was just kidding." He made his way over to me and stopped right behind me. I looked at him from the mirror.

"I don't get you." He looked confused, so I went on. "I mean you can be so nice and then turn around and be a jerk. You're so… bipolar." He frowned.

"I-I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Okay. Did you just apologize? Am I on camera?" I looked around.

"No, I'm serious." I turned back to my mirror.

"I am too; I can't take your mood swings. Just, please, leave me alone." He looked down and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry." I whispered as he left.

I stuck my tongue out at his back, and without turning around, he stopped. "I saw that Monroe."

"How?" I started looking around, again.

"Tawni's mirror." He shrugged and left.

"Urggggg!" I yelled frustrated.

"What? I just got chocolate; I know I should have got vanilla but…" I shook my head. Tawni's one of my best friends here, sometimes, but honestly, she's a slight airhead.

"No, look what Chad had for me." I turned around and gestured to my shirt.

"Oh." She frowned. "Ohhhh." She sighed. "Did you get him back?"

I nodded. "I hugged him."

She laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

**(CPOV)**

I can't believe them. My own cast targeted Sonny, they knew I liked her. I mean, I didn't pull that stunt, it's way too amateur.

"Really guys, really?" I said when I walked on to my set. "Why not Tawni? And pudding?" They just stared at me.

Skyler came up to me, "Sorry, but she's too easy!"

I hit him in the back of the head. "Yeah, okay, you couldn't even get her to blush."

He frowned. Then, he smiled knowingly. "Did she cry in her dressing room?" I shook my head and he fell for it.

"Well, then I'm sorry dude. She's just not that in to you." I laughed. That meant that she was in to me, right?

"Hey, Sky! Can I talk to you?" he nodded and I led him to my dressing room. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if she's annoyed with your bipolar-ness, well, then she's normal. If she has ever seen you with a sweet side, she may like you. But if she cried in her room because you pulled a lame prank on her, she's totally in to you."

I smirked, "And how would you know all of this?"

"I listen to Portlyn." He shrugged and left. So I know three thing for sure.

Sonny Monroe likes me.

I like/love her back.

I need to listen to Port.

I heard a light rap at my door. When I opened it, Nacho and Gravy stood there with their arms crossed. "What's the matter with you?!" they yelled at the same time and took one step forward.

"Hey, I didn't do it." I defended myself.

"Yeah okay! So Sonny's crying for no reason?"

"Oh, no, she's crying because of my cast. I had nothing to do with it. Way to amateur." They smiled and then frowned.

"So you would have done worse?" they glared at me.

"No, that's not what I meant." I put my hands up in defense. "Wait, she's still crying?" I felt guilty.

They shrugged. "Yeah, something about a bipolar pig that either owns a dove or stole her love. Girls are so corny." I looked down and smiled.

"I HATE CHAD! TAWNI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I! HATE! CHAD!" I heard Sonny yell from the hallway. She was walking towards my dressing room with someone else.

"NO YOU DON'T! SONNY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU! LOVE! CHAD!" Tawni screeched.

"Puh-lease!" her voice got high. "I would rather kiss a toad named Paco, and help him take over the world!" I heard Tawni's heels stop.

"That doesn't even make sense. Sonny!" she whined. I saw Sonny stop in front of my doorway facing behind her.

"I know, but you bug me about it constantly and I forgot what I practiced in front of my mirror." She looked down.

"So, you practice your voice going high and denying your feelings?"

"Yes, I mean no! Tawni!"

I cleared my throat. They looked at me and Sonny started to blush. Tawni just started laughing. "Well, how awkward."

"So Sonny, you practice denial?" I said amused.

"Jerk." She muttered and looked down.

**(SPOV)**

I ran to my dressing room and hid. I didn't hate Chad, I loved him! Darn it!

I heard someone behind me so I locked my dressing room door. "Sonny, open up." Of course, it's Chad.

I ignored him and walked over to my dresser. I took a small key and opened a drawer. There was trash in it, old sketches, family pictures, a box with jewelry. I moved all of this out of the way and grabbed a envelope. I opened it carefully.

I plopped down and reread it.

_**L.**__ a. m. e._

_**O.**__ b. l. i. v. i. o. u. s._

_**V. **__u. l. n. e. r. a. b. l. e._

_**E.**__ v. e. r. l. a. s. t. i. n. g._

**My name is Sonny Monroe. I'm 16 and absolutely IN LOVE with a jerk. Hollywood's bad boy: the Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**L.A.M.E. - my friends think it's just a crush and we have a **_**lame**_** rivalry between our two TV shows. **

**He has the most wonderful hair, ever! His blue eyes sparkle like the Wisconsin stars, well one of them does. They make me miss my home, Wisconsin.**

**O.B.L.I.V.I.O.U.S. - He is completely **_**oblivious**_** to me and my 'crush' but still he constantly flirts with me.**

**We have stupid fights that make me giddy inside. I can't help but love this jerk face! He irks me so bad; I'm so stupid for ever thinking that I have a slither of hope.**

**V.U.L.N.E.R.A.B.L.E. – He makes me **_**vulnerable**_** to life, to try new experiences, to love.**

**I fake kissed him once, but the whole time I was thinking what it would be like if I removed my hand. Just once I want him to stay sweet for a whole day and not be so… bipolar!**

**E.V.E.R.L.A.S.T.I.N.G. – He's the truth inside all of my lies. He's stupid, mean, egotistical, and makes my love for him… **_**everlasting**_**.**

**I can't stop, I mean it's like, I tripped over a crack in the street and I fell into a well. Do you know how hard it is to get out of a stupid well?!**

**Regrettably,**

**Sonny Monroe**

Can you forget love? I hope so. I heard a knock at the door. "Uh, hold on." I rushed to put it back in its envelope.

Tawni came just as I closed the drawer. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She started to walk towards me. I stood in front of the drawer. "It's nothing, Tawni."

"Okay." She started to walk away. I relaxed and began to walk away until I noticed movement in the corner of my eye.

"Tawni!" I was too late. She opened the drawer and found my note.


	3. Feel the same?

**I messed up a little in the last chapter but I'll do better in this one!**

~:*:~

"Sonny Monroe, what is this?" I said amused.

"Uh, nothing. Tawni, just give it back. Please." She pouted. I looked up with my finger to my chin and acted like I was thinking about it. Almost five seconds later I shrugged and said 'no'.

"Why not?!" she looked mad.

"Fine," I held it out with a smirk, "right after I read it." I ran out of our dressing room and straight into the Prop House. I turned around and locked the door.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled at me from the other side.

_Okay, so what's her secret?_

I skimmed the page and my jaw dropped. Sonny has a crush… I mean, is in love with _it_?

I began to smile but forced myself to tone it done to a smirk. I raced over to the door and opened it for Sonny.

She snatched it out of my hand and her face was a _deep_ red. "Mine." She sounded like a seagull on _Finding Nemo._

"Sonny, you know I can keep a secret." I put a hand on her shoulder as if I had just made a promise.

"Yeah, but if you tell _anyone_ at all, I'll… I'll…"

"What?" I smirked.

"I'll tell Nico and Grady that _you_ liked Chad!" she smiled in victory. _Don't they already know that? Just tell her that she won._

"Okay, fine, I won't tell a single soul." I put my hands up defensively.

"Good." She was beaming as I stuck out my hand. She shook it and laughed. I heard her mutter something like 'I just made a deal with the devil.' But I ignored it.

Chad came in the room and he looked out of breath. "Why… did you… run out… like that?" he looked at Sonny and leaned against the couch.

"Because… Chad… you were… being yourself." She mimicked him and I laughed.

"Funny." He said sarcastically. "What's that?" he pointed to the envelope in Sonny's hand.

"Nothing." She smiled and hid it behind her back. I stood next to her and smiled just as big. Well, it was more of a 'you can't know' kind of smile.

"Riggghht." He looked at us suspiciously.

"Well, we'll just be going now." I grabbed Sonny's arm and dragged her to our room. "That was close." She laughed at me.

"I will move back to Wisconsin if he ever found out." I gasped. I ran up to her and snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Chad!" I walked towards the door waving the letter around. I looked back at her and she almost cried. "I'm kidding." We both laughed.

"You're so cruel."

"I know."

**(CPOV)**

I heard someone call my name but the two boys came in. What were their names?! Nacho Libre and Gravy boat. That'll work.

"What are you doing here Chip?" the chubby one looked at me.

"I _was_ talking to Sonny and T…"

"Let me rephrase that. What are you _still_ doing here?" the other one rose on to his toes at the word 'still'.

"I don't know." They frowned.

"Well, then get out." The chubby one pointed to the door.

"So, I can't be here?"

"Yea, exactly."

"Then I have to be here."

"Wait, what, whoa?" the chubby one said confused. "Did we say that?" he looked at the other one.

"I… don't know." They looked at each other confused. I rolled my eyes and walked out while they tried to figure it out.

I bumped into someone and they fell to the ground. "Ow."

"Watch it… oh, I'm sorry." I stuck my hand out to help _her_ up.

She looked at my hand and that at me. I noticed her smile _and_ blush! "Uh, thanks." She took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Well, look at that. I got Sonny Monroe to blush." I smirked and she frowned.

"Of course." She mumbled and started to walk around me.

"Wait, I was just kidding." I turned and grabbed her arm.

"Were you Chad, were you really?" I noticed her smile and I laughed.

"Really Sonny, really?" she smirked.

"Well, I have to go to rehearsal now, so, bye." She put a hand up and then left.

_Was she wearing a… toga?_

**(SPOV)**

Another moment with Chad and I just might faint.

Marshal nodded to me as I entered the set. "Hey, kiddo!" he smiled. "Okay, places!"

I stood next to Tawni in my statue costume. In the sketch, me and Tawni were statues in a museum. A little boy, Grady, came with his mom, Nico, and he saw the statues move. When he told his 'mom', we went back to our normal poses. Eventually, the 'mom' called the manager, Zora, and they got in a 'fight'.

"Momma! Momma! Look at that!" Grady pulled on Nico's skirt, which was an ankle length skirt.

"What?" me and Tawni posed quickly and closed our eyes. "It's nothing, come on." Nico said in a girlie voice.

Grady kept looking at us and we started to dance around and I almost fell off of the platform. We repeated the process until Nico called for Zora. She came out in a suit that was way too big.

"Yes ma'am?" Zora connected her hands.

"Your statues are creeping out my little boy." Nico snapped his fingers in a 'Z formation'.

"Or, is your little boy creeping my statues out?" she said calmly.

"Oh no! You did not just go there with me!" Nico looked around shocked.

"I think I did." Zora continued in a monotone voice.

Me and Tawni hopped off of the platform and walked over in a stiff way. "Hey- you bring us gum?" we had just watched _The night at the museum_ when we wrote this sketch.

"No, how 'bout a breath mint?" Grady said in a two year old voice and held his nose.

"Cut! Great job kids!" Marshal yelled.

"Thanks Marshal!" I smiled and walked with Tawni back to our dressing.

"Ow, I think I got some of the paint in my eye!" Tawni screeched. We had to paint our bodies white and wear a toga and wig.

"Tell me about it." We laughed and Tawni blinked repeatedly. When we got into our dressing room, I froze. Tawni looked up and froze too.

There stood the _Mackenzie falls_ cast. They looked up at us from a piece of paper.

"No. No no no no!" I ran forward and snatched the paper. "Where did you get this?!" I could tell I was blushing furiously.

"On the, like, table over there." Portlyn pointed to my mirror. The rest of the cast looked amused.

"Get out!" Tawni shouted. She looked around and saw a piece of bread and threw it at them. "Eat carbs you animals!" Well, this brought back memories.

"Eww! I'm like on a diet, get that away from me!" Portlyn squealed.

"Chill!" Skyler stuck out a hand in defense. I picked up the bread and threw it at his head. "Hey! I just got my hair done."

"What are you doing in here!?" Tawni yelled at them.

"I told them to come here." Chad stood leaning against the door frame. "Really Sonny, really? The first thing I see is you throwing a piece of bread." He smirked.

"Yea, so? You want some?" I picked up the bread again.

"No thanks." He shrugged.

"Why are you here?" I glared at him.

"I was bored and came to bug you."

"Well, what are they doing here?" I pointed to them.

"They got bored too." He shrugged.

"Uh! Can't you pick on someone like a… gladiator?" I smiled at the thought of Chad getting pumbled by a gladiator, but I didn't mean it. I would probably kill the gladiator myself, unfortunately.

He put a hand to his heart. "Ouch, Sonny, I am offended."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

I glared at him and he glared at me.

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good! Now, get out!" I pointed to Tawni's door and his cast just watched us, amused. "You too!" I turned to them and they frowned.

"Yeah, get out. Stupid peeping Toms!" Tawni stood behind me and pointed at the door.

"We're not peeping Toms!"

"Yes you are, you readers-of-Sonny's-letters people!" I giggled a little but changed to a glare.

"Come on." Skyler gave in.

Chad stood there smirking and watched his cast leave. Skyler stopped next to him and frowned. "Are you sure she didn't cry?" Chad shook his head.

Skyler smirked, "Liar."

"Yeah, so?" Skyler nodded to Chad and left. I started to smile at him but stopped myself.

"What do you know?" I threatened him with my bread. Chad shrugged and frowned.

"Nothing,"

"That's the truth." Tawni mumbled and Chad glared at her.

"Anyway, I don't know what they read and I don't really care." He started to walk past me to my door. "It's good to know you feel the same." He mumbled and left the room quickly. Tawni didn't hear him but my mouth was wide opened.

_Chad Dylan Cooper likes me back? Yes! No, wait, no! What?_

**Filler chapter… kind of. Well, did you like it?**


	4. It's edible

**Okay, in one of my other stories I got an idea of a wedding in Greece (updating it soon) and I haven't been updating my other stories so I started writing for them again. http : // fab-finding-for-sugar-girls . fabsugar . com / 499105 (Sonny's gift, but as a choker. Not a bracelet.)**

**(SPOV)**

_**Three days later**_

"Chad, please?" I batted my eyelashes at my new boyfriend.

"No." he smirked.

"Why not?!" I pouted and he laughed.

I looked at him from my seat at my table and he refused to sit with me at lunch. "Just one day?" I begged and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because, I have to go to rehearsal right now and I'm going to get fired and never see you again."

I snapped my fingers. "Darn." I said sarcastically and he frowned.

"Gee thanks." I smiled and kissed him.

"It's just one day." I whispered.

He sighed and kissed me again, "I have to go Sonny."

"Well, can I come to set?" I looked up at him like when he tried to sabotage my show when my friends didn't like my sketch.

"Promise not to break anything?"

"No. I can't make a promise that I can't keep." He laughed and walked with me to his set. "What? You know I'm clumsy."

"No you're not, you're totally coordinated." He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Gee thanks." I mimicked him. He laughed again as we walked past Reggie, the guard. I waved at him and he tipped his hat.

"Sit." Chad pointed to his director's chair.

"Fine."

"Fine." He laughed.

"Good."

"Good, and good bye." He kissed me and I sat down. I watched the sappy scene in front of me and thought of how we got here.

_Two days ago_

"Chad." I walked on to his set after struggling with Reggie.

He turned to me and frowned. "Monroe."

"We need to talk." I pulled him off the set as his director yelled 'cut'.

"Can't this wait?"

"No." I said without a moment's hesitation.

"Are you su-"

"Are you messing with me?" I said abruptly.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Are… are you messing with me? Is this just a game to you?"

"I don't…" I cut him off again.

"Do you like me or not? Am I just another girl that you treat like an object?"

He sighed and looked down. "I don't know. It's different with you. I feel different around you. You're one very strange girl Sonny Monroe." I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Can't you just answer the question? I want a straight answer." I looked him in the eyes and my breath caught short.

He just kissed me out of nowhere. The most surprising thing is that I kissed him back. Well it didn't surprise me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away from him.

"You never answered my question."

He laughed. "Really Sonny, really?"

"Yeah, I want a straight forward-" this time he cut me off.

"Yes, I like you… well, more than like you. It's a weird feeling." I kissed him again.

"Do you know anything?" I laughed.

"Yeah, now I know that no girl can resist my charm."

"Tawni?"

"She had it bad." I laughed.

"You're such a jerk."

"I know." I kissed him again.

_Now_

"Sonny?" I looked up at Chad.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we're going to lunch." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

We walked past Reggie and talked about random things. When we entered the commissary Tawni ran up to me.

"Did he give it to you?"

"What?"

"Did he give you the ne-" Chad put his hand over her mouth.

"No he didn't." Chad said through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Was all I could understand from Tawni.

"What?!" I caught their attention.

"Wait until tonight." He took my hand and pulled me to the lunch line. "Hey." He smiled at Brenda and got me a steak. _He never did that before._

"Wow, thanks Chad." I kissed his cheek and Brenda glared at me.

"Oh, Brenda this is Sonny, my new girlfriend." Brenda's face instantly lightened.

"Hello sweet heart. Would you like a Baked Alaska?" I nodded and she handed it to me.

"Wow. Thanks." I smiled and Chad smiled.

"Thanks." He clicked at her and we walked over to my table. He pulled out my chair and everyone, including myself, was surprised when he sat at the _So Random!_ table.

"You're actually going to sit with me?" I asked getting excited.

"Of course. I don't think your cast cares." It's true. My cast didn't even look at him, they just continued joking around.

"My cast has been what stops _you_?"

He smiled. "That and we go to lunch at different times."

"Is that… steak?" Grady looked at me drooling.

"Uh yeah… want some?" he nodded and I pushed the plate a little closer to him.

"When's the last time we actually ate our lunch?" Nico watched disgusted as Grady took another bite of my steak. "Dude! Let Sonny get some." Grady looked down and pushed the plate back to me.

"Wait, they really don't give you edible food after we leave?" Chad looked amused.

"Of course they don't! I think I lost more wait sitting in this cafeteria then shopping." Tawni frowned and rubbed her stomach.

Chad snapped his fingers and Brenda looked at him and smiled. "Can I get…" he counted my friends, "four more steaks? Thanks." He clicked at her and she smiled.

"Sonny," Nico said as they steaks were set down, "I totally approve of you and Cooper." He smiled and closed his eyes when he took a bite.

**(CPOV)**

The short girl pulled a cage onto the table. An unidentifiable pink blob growled. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"What… is that?" I frowned.

"This," she pointed to it, "is yesterdays lunch." I shivered.

"You're kidding, right?" they looked at me completely serious.

"You're not kidding?" they looked at each other and Sonny stabbed the pink gunk. It bite her fork.

"No, that's definitely yesterday's lunch, but mine was meaner. It broke my fork." I looked at them in disbelief.

"Uh, that's child cruelty right?" they looked at me and laughed.

"I think it could be." Sonny laughed and kissed my cheek. Nico looked at her and shrugged.

"Excuse me." I stood up and walked over to Brenda.

This Sonny girl is changing me… it's ruining my image.

_Oh well._

**(NPOV)**

Pooper walked up to the bearded lady and smiled. "What's he up to?" I asked Sonny.

"How should I know?"

"You should know. He is your boyfriend." She blushed and I tapped G's shoulder signaling him to follow me.

We snuck over to the table by the lunch line and listened in.

"It's gross." Pooper frowned.

"I know, Mr. Cooper, but if their food isn't gross, how else do we spoil you?"

"Just make Sonny happy." He smiled.

Brenda smiled wide and nodded.

"What's he doing?" I asked G. We crouched down even further.

"I dunno." He looked at me then down at a pickle. His face brightened as he picked it up. I looked at him as he was about to bite it. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and dropped it.

"Come on." I tried to tuck and roll back to the table and failed. I hopped up and looked around. _No one noticed, just go._

When we got back to the table, the girls were laughing. "What?"

"You just failed… miserably." Tawni laughed louder. Sonny tried to hold it in.

"Hey." Cooper sat next to Sonny. I took my seat next to him and G.

"Where'd you go?" Sonny asked.

"Nowhere." He shrugged. She looked at him and shrugged it off.

_Next day_

**(SPOV)**

We went to the commissary without Chad. My cast was on their lunch break so we came to see what was edible. When I opened the door, the commissary was crowded.

"What the?" the people looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Sonny!" they all smiled and waved glasses with soda in them.

"What did I do?" I whispered to my cast.

"I don't know." they shrugged.

Mr. Condor walked in and smiled at me. Mr. Condor _SMILED_.

"Ms. Monroe, that is a fine man you have. Don't lose him."

"Huh?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Mr. Cooper got Brenda to actually make real food. Even I couldn't do that." He smiled and literally skipped into the lunch line.

"What?" it was true, when I walked in further, everyone was eating steaks and lobsters.

"Oh, see that's what he was doing." Nico looked at Grady. They smiled and ran to the fro-yo machine.

"Boo." strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're amazing." Tawni never looked at him and ran to the lunch line. In heels. Tawni never runs in heels.

**Yay! I continued two stories in like two hours! R&R! Edible food! Haha. Oh and the diner date is in the next chapter, then Sonny gets the necklace.**


	5. Fix my love script

**Where we left off!**

**(CPOV)**

"Yeah I know." I smiled cockily.

She turned around in my arms and put hers around my neck. "Ew," Tawni gagged, "Get a room." _I actually remembered her name! Yay me._

"Well, I have one but that would be inappropriate." I joked and received a hard stare from her. "What? You know it's true." She shrugged and retreated, watching me carefully. I eyed her lazily and settled my stare on Sonny.

"I can't wait for tonight." She jumped in my arms and I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

She smiled and pecked my cheek which received an 'Awww' from the commissary. I turned to them and frowned, "Really?"

Everyone quickly turned back to their own trays as I returned to my Sonshine. I leaned forward and was about to kiss her but was interrupted.

"_Will the cast of Mackenzie Falls please report to stage two? Thank you."_ I sighed in frustration.

"Of course." She laughed as I kissed her cheek and walked back to my stage.

I snatched my script from Bart- or whatever his name was- and sauntered onto the set.

"Okay, ready on set!" My director shot to the actors. "Action!" he screeched into the very megaphone that I wanted to shove over his round head.

"Oh Mackenzie." Portlyn gasped for absolutely no reason.

"Look Portlyn, once fall comes back to the falls," I turned to the crew, "is it just me or do we repeat the same thing every week?" I honestly think that the writers just copy parts from old scripts and paste them so that they make some sense. My director sat in his chair frozen with the megaphone to his open mouth.

"Chad, what are you doing? This is genius!" he smiled to a writer who was glaring at me.

"Well, I just think that we need something new and much more dramatic." I shrugged and noticed Port filing her nails to a nub.

"Chad, what's wrong with the script _exactly_?" he emphasized the last word and I furrowed my brow in thought.

"Exactly?" I restated and he nodded, "Well, how 'bout Portlyn always clings to my arm like a lost puppy, most of the time, Skyler says 'these falls are mine', and Ferguson says that he thinks about me when he drives my car. Is it just me or is that slightly gay?" I noticed Ferguson nod uncomfortably for having to 'bro-hug' in almost every episode.

"Okay, Mr. Cooper. We'll have our writers edit the script and if it still isn't good enough, then… then… then you write it yourself." My jaw almost dropped but Chad Dylan Cooper kept his cool, so I nodded in approval and just felt like screaming on the inside. I mentally slapped myself for complaining about something that I had never had a problem with before.

"Well, we'll be on break and come back to the edited scene after a lunch break." My director nodded for everyone to leave and pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Um, we don't have lunch break for another hour or two." Portlyn pointed out.

"Well, go eat with a different cast or something." He shooed us off.

I walked out the studio doors and stalked off to the commissary. I heard clanking heels behind me but never slowed my pace.

"What made _you_ complain about the script?" Portlyn nearly stumbled to catch up with me.

"I finally realized how repetitive it is. This has nothing to do with the actual script it's just that we don't have anything new. New is what captivates an audience." I shrugged and explained but never actually looked at her as we walked into the commissary.

"Uh huh? It took you that long to see something wrong with it?" she laughed.

"No, it took me that long to see that we do overact, kinda, well, Chastity does. Mostly when she 'cries'." I put air quotes and emphasized her name.

"Chastity's not like the rest of us, 'you know she doesn't belong.'" I laughed as Portlyn quoted one of her lines.

"She's not that bad," I looked at her again as I stood in the lunch line.

"Exactly! She's nice! That's the problem!" Portlyn looked at the wall instead of me and rolled her eyes. I followed her stare until she shook her head and looked back at me.

"Well, then why don't you Mack Falls' girls have a 'sleepover' or something." I suggested and said sleepover as if it tasted like brussel sprouts.

"That's a good idea!" she snapped and smiled widely. I popped my collar and was about to rant on about how awesome CDC is but something stopped me.

"I still think we should do a sketch on a pickle club or your stupid Blossom Scouts." The thin one shrugged as the cast of _So Random!_ waltzed in.

I didn't have time to turn around before Sonny ran up behind me and snuck her arms around my waist. "Hey." She kissed my cheek and her cast glared at me.

"Somethin' still ain't right about Pooper." The chubby one stared at me in concentration.

I rolled my eyes as Sonny released me and took a place next to me and narrowed her eyes at the menu. I looked at the chalk board and then to her with my eyes narrowed.

"What?" I stopped my glances and watched her carefully as she tilted her head slightly.

"I don't know what to get, it's weird not having absolutely no variety." She smiled and looked at me as I laughed.

"Just get… um," I bit my bottom lip and stared at the menu intently. "Hm."

"Exactly." She smirked and shrugged. "I just won't eat."

"You won't eat because you _have_ a variety?" I raised an eyebrow at her nodding her head and smiling. "Here, just have a fro-yo. Not much variety in that category with you." I passed her a cup and she nodded again, filling it with chocolate ice cream … of course.

I laughed and walked over to my table with Portlyn who was pushing a piece of lamb around on her plate. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I stared at her in disbelief that she hadn't taken a bit.

"I hate lamb." She shrugged and held her head up with an arm propped against the table.

"Why did you get it then?" I watched her like a child in a fancy restaurant.

She pushed the lamb a little too hard and the piece of meat slipped off her plate and flew to the other end of the table. "Whoops." She stated with a bored tone.

"Okay." I took the napkin that I was wiping my hands with and threw it on the table. "Come on. Back to set." I stood up and pulled her with me.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because, we aren't going to waste time in the commissary. If you aren't eating then you're helping me fix the script." Portlyn stopped in the hallway and slipped out of my grasp.

"What about Sonny?" she smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"What about her?" I frowned.

"Why aren't you flirting with her or whatever?" she dropped her hands and stare at me.

"Because she's hanging out with her cast." I said slowly to make sure she caught on.

"I don't get it." She shook her head and started off to the commissary again.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "She has friends. I can't hang on arm like a freaky stalker."

"But you're not a stalker, you're her_ boyfriend_." I nodded as if I was telling this to Portlyn for the first time.

"Yup." I clapped my hands together and popped the 'p' as if talking to an infant.

"So, you should be hanging out with her." She jerked a thumb to the door.

"And you shouldn't care but you do. Why do you care?" I dropped my hands and raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I think of Sonny as a friend now so I'm helping her out." She shook her head and laughed.

"She doesn't need help." I stated the obvious. She had me so she obviously was in no need of assistance.

**(SPOV)**

Chad just left the commissary without gesturing to me or saying a 'catch you later, it's later' thing.

I pulled my focus back to my friends and noticed that Grady had lobster antennas stuck in his nose claiming that he was a walrus.

"They go in your mouth." Nico said pulling Grady's new found whiskers and sticking them in his mouth so that he looked like a walrus.

"What are you two doing?" I laughed and watched the scene in front of me. Grady kept trying to put them back in his nose and Nico insisted that they didn't go there and placed them 'properly' in his mouth.

"This guy doesn't know what a walrus looks like, Sonny tell him they go in your nose." Grady widened his eyes threateningly to Nico.

"No. They don't. Sonny tell him." Nico pointed to Grady and watched my reaction.

I reached over the table and took the antennas, sticking them in Grady's ears. "There, now you're an alien." Nico looked at Grady as an antenna slowly slipped out of his left ear.

"Ow." Grady said comically.

"Any way," Tawni drug the word out and turned to face me, "where is Chad taking you?" I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know, probably some place awesome." I looked at her and she squealed.

"Chad's so… different, I guess." She looked at the table confused so I returned my attention to the boys.

"Grady, it goes…"

"No it doesn't!" they interrupted each other constantly and Nico was standing over Grady trying to pull the antenna from him.

I scrunched up my nose and watched them in disgust.

"Guys!" they stopped instantly and looked at me. "Please, go get me… um… some more fro-yo?" I smiled nervously in hoping that it would stop their bickering.

"Okay." Grady pushed Nico off of him and stood up.

"G, she was talking to me." Nico rubbed his hands together.

"Well, fine. I'll go with you, your kingliness." He bowed and Nico walked away staring at Grady who was now following him to the machine.

"What is up with those two?" I continued watching them with my eyes narrowed in disgust, in the nice, funny way.

"I. Don't. Know." Tawni paused as she tried to figure them out. "Maybe it has something to do with Chad." She shrugged and looked back down at her seasoned steak.

I shrugged and stole a quick glance at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table and noticed a piece of meat opposite from where Portlyn had been sitting.

"Wow, I thought we were messy eaters." I mumbled to myself and l inspected our table containing crumbs.

"_Well, I think of Sonny as a friend now so I'm helping her out._" I heard Portlyn's voice but I didn't see her when I looked up.

"_She doesn't need help._" Help with what? I heard heels clank closely to the commissary door.

When the door swung open, Portlyn walked in with Chad behind her. Everyone watched them carefully as she sat down again. Chad looked at the piece of meat and frowned at her.

"You could've at least picked it up."

"Yeah, but I was thinking of all the workers. If they didn't clean up my mess then they wouldn't get paid."

"Portlyn, they get paid whether they clean up your mess or clean the toilets that everyone uses." Chad pointed out.

I smiled as I watched Chad flick the meat to her and then she'd return it.

"Fine." He sighed and picked the meat up. I watched as he never moved from his spot and managed to get the lamb into the trash can on the other side of the commissary.

"Impressive." I laughed and he looked at me smiling.

"I know, I'm awesome." He popped his collar.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically as he frowned.

"I am." He begged. I laughed and walked out of the commissary with him behind me.

"I know." I turned to face him abruptly and he bumped into me.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." He caught on and smiled.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good."

"You know we are." I kissed his cheek.

_**That night**_

"Come on Sonny!" Chad rushed me to get dressed but it was all guess work for me.

"Where are we even going?" I shouted back.

"I can't tell you." I heard him lean on the outside of my bedroom door which I was currently changing in.

"Well then, can you tell me how to dress?" I looked over the three outfits Tawni had chosen. One was fancy, another was casual, and the final one was for beaches or partying.

"Um, casual I guess. Not fancy but I don't _think_ you'll get dirty." Okay, so it's outdoors.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I took off my red t-shirt and black jeans and slipped on something Tawni liked. A Helmut Lang Mercury drape top and a rare metallic animal skirt. I pulled a black jeweled elasticized belt on that was the same color as the shirt and examined myself. I looked back at my bed and picked up the antique charms necklace.

I slipped it over my head and then put the Swing & Sway Topaz Hues Chandelier earrings in my ears. I looked decent in my sense of style but Tawni said I would look great, so whatever. **(** **http : // www . polyvore . com / bohemian / set ? id = 13289453)**

"Sonny!" he whined again. I sighed and examined my reflection one more time before deciding on just going and hoping for the best. _I really don't look that bad_.

I grabbed the black strap sandals and opened my door and Chad stumbled backwards.

"You could've warned…" Chad turned around to face me and stopped midsentence.

"Is it that bad? I can change." I jerked my thumb behind me and he shook his head rapidly.

"No, you look amazing." He smiled and linked arms with me as we walked out of my apartment and made our way to his car.

"My lady." He joked holding open the door for me and bowing with one arm crossing his stomach.

"Why thank you." I curtsied and giggled. I slipped in as he closed the door to his sleek black convertible and I noticed a blanket. _Picnic._ I smirked, _He is so original. Hint the sarcasm._

He put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He drove off and I noticed us heading out of Hollywood, I think.

"Where are we going?" I begged.

"I dunno." He taunted and shrugged innocently.

After almost half an hour, he stopped. There were no street lights, no cars, and we had come out on a dirt road. There was no way this was Hollywood.

"Welcome to my grandfathers old patch of land." He said standing out of the car with his arms spread wide in a 'tada' fashion. I giggled and pulled myself out of my car window. I sat on the window framing and looked around me with my legs still in the car.

"You know, you could've just opened the door." He smirked.

"I know, I just always wanted to sit like this." I pushed my body closer to one side of the door and pushed my legs out the window.

"You're ridiculous…" I gasped with pretend offence. "In the good, cute, charming way." He smiled widely.

"I know." I smiled as he opened the back door and pulled out the blanket and basket.

"Whatcha got there?" I pointed to the basket and smiled.

"Nothin'. Come on." I walked with him over a small hill until I saw a little white, slightly run-down, house.

"What is that?" I gasped because it brought back memories of home.

"That?" he pointed to it and waved it off, "My grandpa always was a country guy so he lived outside of Hollywood in that thing."

"It's so cute." He eyed suspiciously.

"It's a little run down, don't you think?" he shook his head.

"No, it's like home." He watched me as I walked over to it and opened the door. It was completely furnished with old 1950s furniture. Everything was covered with white sheets and dust took over the house.

I noticed a small box with wonderful designs and picked it up. I blew on it and coughed as the dust took place of the air. When I opened it a quiet tune began to play and it was quiet hypnotizing.

Something in the box sparkled as it caught the moonlight. I picked it up and it was a Sterling Silver locket.

"Chad?" I turned to him and he smiled bashfully. I noticed him blushing, also.

"I was going to bring it out to you but you came in here so there went that surprise." I ran up and hugged him.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to get it for me." I whispered.

"Yeah I did," he looked at me, "it's because you're special."

"Special in the bad way or the good way?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Definitely good. Now, come on, I'm hungry." He pulled me outside and stretched the blanket out in about five minutes since it kept blowing up. He eventually figured out to put rocks on the corners.

**I know it was random, but I couldn't think of anything sweeter. Well, I could but then it would be too, too mushy. R&R!**


	6. Heaven's fire

**Well, I just loved that locket Lol. Anyways, here is chapter whatever (I lost count.)**

**(SPOV)**

I woke to the smell of fresh air, the sun shining, warm morning dew, and a cricket on my face? _What the?_

As I came to my senses, I noticed an arm around my waist and I was lying on a blanket in what looked like the middle of nowhere. I twisted my head around and there was Chad with a smile and squinted eyes.

The whole world seemed dazed, as if I was dreaming. When I laughed, the sound came out a second later and continued a second after I stopped.

He squinted in the sun and sat up looking around. Every movement I made caused a cricket to jump.

"We stayed out all night." I pushed myself up on my elbows and dozens of crickets stirred. The world continued in slow motion.

He looked at his watch and smiled. "We officially stayed out for… wait a second… now we've stayed out for twelve hours."

I smiled and brought myself to a complete sitting position. The world felt light and dreamy and I wasn't fazed at all by the fact that I was two hours late for rehearsals.

"What's so special about today?" my mouth went off without my mind. When I turned to face him, everything blurred together like when you speed down the highway and look out the window. His face came into focus.

"Huh?" he looked at me in an adorable, confused manner.

"I don't know, the world feels lighter today. It's weird." I smiled and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought I was going crazy." His mouth seemed to move before his words came.

I laughed and it seemed almost angelic. I looked back at the little white house and it seemed to be new. Fresh paint covered the small building and the windows were fixed to perfection. Everywhere I looked let out its own little golden glow like a reflection of the sun. Flakes of gold covered the world.

"I think we have to get back to the studio." The new world seemed to break when I heard a car coming down the road. The tires screeched to a halt and the door opened as dust and gravel flew up into the air.

Everything was heavy once more, the world seemed boring and everything went fast paced.

"Sonny! Come on! What are you two doing out here, you're missing rehearsals." I looked back and the sun went dull and blinding, no longer calming and warm.

I looked over at my friend as she moved towards us. She jumped and yelped in fear as a cricket lurched forward in a jerky, non-heavenly movement.

She continued forward on her toes and held her arms up in disgust.

"Hey, Tawn." I smiled and waved over to her. Chad looked at her and then down at the grass. I guess he noticed the change in feeling, too.

"Come on," she repeated, "Marshal won't let us continue and he's flipping out at the studio thinking that you went missing or something."

"It's only ten." Chad pointed out, "People do run late, you know." I laughed but it was filled with a reality and weight that it didn't have just a few moments before.

"Yeah, okay. Still, you're late, let's go." Tawni pulled my arm up and Chad stood up and snatched the blanket up.

"Way to ruin the mood, Hart." I giggled and slipped into her convertible. Chad revved up his own engine and sped off with his sleek black sunglasses pulled over his eyes.

"What was that about?" Tawni yanked open her door and gently closed it behind her.

"Nothing." I placed my arm on the door and looked out the window, even though it wasn't technically a window because the top was down.

She sped off and returned to the highway in no time. The wind rustled my hair around my head and it whipped me in the eye a couple times.

"Sonny! Turn up the music!" the wind almost drowned her out even when she yelled.

I did as I was told and turned it up as loud as it could go and smiled at the song playing on the stereo.

_I was riding shot gun,_

_With my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car._

_He had a one hand feel on the steering wheel,_

_The other on my heart._

_I look around,_

_Turn the radio down._

_He says, 'baby is something wrong?'_

_I say nothing,_

_I was just thinking how we don't have a song._

_And he said,_

_Our song is the slamming screen door._

_Sneaking out late, tappin' on your window._

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_Cause it's late and your momma don't know._

_Our song is the to live,_

_The first statement,_

_I didn't kiss 'em and I should have._

_And when I got home, 'fore I said 'Amen',_

_Asking God if he, _

_Could play it again._

_I was walking up the front porch steps,_

_After everything that day,_

_Had gone all wrong,_

_I'd been trampled on,_

_And lost and thrown away._

_Got into the hallway,_

_Well on my way to my lovin' bed._

_I almost didn't notice,_

_All the roses and the note that said,_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneaking out late, tappin' on your window._

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_Cause it's late and your momma don't know._

_Our song is the way to live,_

_The first statement,_

_I didn't kiss 'em and I should have._

_And when I got home, _

'_Fore I said 'Amen',_

_Asking God if he, _

_Could play it again._

_I've heard every album,_

_Listened to the radio,_

_Waiting for something to come along,_

_That was as good as our song,_

_Cause, our song is the slamming screen door._

_Sneaking out late, tappin' on his window._

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow,_

_Cause it's late and his momma don't know._

_Our song is the way he lives,_

_The first statement,_

_I didn't kiss 'em and I should have._

_And when I got home, _

'_Fore I said 'Amen',_

_Asking God if he, _

_Could play it again._

_Play it again_

_Oh yeah, uh uh yeah._

_I was riding shot gun,_

_With my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car._

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,_

_And I wrote down our song._

"Yay! I love that song!" Tawni laughed and sped down the dark road to Condor Studios.

She turned to a small road where a guard tower stood and she pulled to a stop. As she whipped out her id, she asked me what happened last night.

In all honesty, I couldn't tell her for the simple reason that I don't remember myself.

"I don't know, I remember that I got the locket and it's beautiful," I sighed, "But, I can't remember anything else. Then, this morning, the world was all slow motion and heavenly."

"Yeah, that's weird. Okay, Sonny, are you crazy?" she put her hand on my head and drove to her parking spot right by the studio.

"No," I laughed, "I don't know what it was, but I liked it. The only problem was that as soon as you drove up, it was gone." She sighed and apologized.

I then realized something, "Hey Tawn, how did you find us?"

She got out of the car, looked at me, and took off her sun glasses.

"Sonny, when you've been in Hollywood as long as I have, you just know these things." She sighed.

"Meaning, Zora told you." She nodded her head and I laughed in the annoying heavy tone.

We chatted and gossiped all the way to the set where Marshal sat in his chair rubbing his head.

"Sonny, thank goodness. Where ya' been kiddo?" he stood up and smiled. "David! Get me some pie!"

"I slept in." I figured that lying would be the best policy here, but I partially told the truth.

"Oh, well, set your alarm clock." He pointed at me quickly and took his pie from his assistant. "David, one more thing, order Tawni some more lipstick."

"Yeah, cause I'm down to the nub." She frowned at her little stick of light brown mixed with pink.

"Yeah, yeah." David waved them off and went to Marshal's office.

"Okay, let's rehearse." Marshal clapped and sat back in his director's chair. We moved to our places and fixed our clothes.

"Welcome to America's Got Gas." I used my hostess voice, "Today, we'll see who can play the natural tune correctly. Let's welcome our contestants Mr. Flatulence, Madame Toot," Zora came out in a rich, I'm-better-than-you style with Grady.

"_Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, and Sonny Monroe please-"_ the new office worker stopped.

"_You could have just said the cast of So Random! Stupid intern."_ I heard the old office lady mutter.

"_Oh, So Random! please come to Mr. Condor's office ASAP. Thank you." _The intercom cut off with a short beep.

"Okay kids, get going." Marshal rubbed his hands together nervously hoping we weren't being canceled.

"It'll be fine Marshal." I smiled reassuringly and led the group to Mr. Condor's office.

I politely knocked on the door and came in confidently when Mr. Condor answered. I looked at a chair that currently contained a gladiator.

Tawn rushed to the seat next to his and smiled flirtatiously.

"Ms. Hart, please?" Mr. Condor boomed. She stopped herself and sat up straight to look at him.

"Now, Power Fist, here, says he has a problem with Nico and Grady. Care to share?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nico acted innocent.

"They threw bread at me." Power Fist growled and slapped a fist into his huge palm.

"Ooooooh, I like 'em feisty," Tawni smiled.

Power Fist smiled a grin that was missing some teeth from fighting. EW. He stood up and glared at Nico and Grady as he left the room.

"Mr. Fist, we weren't done discussing…" Mr. Condor called after the gladiator.

Power Fist looked around the door and glared at Mr. Condor, and then he left again.

"Well, that was weird." I mumbled.

"Okay, you can go, I guess." Mr. Condor pointed a strong hand at the door and we rushed out of his office.

"Was there a point to that?" Zora skipped ahead of the group and as she turned the corner, she fell.

"Hey watch it!" Zora rubbed her head and threw her arm down.

An arm reached down and pulled her up. Then, moved her out of the way.

"Pooper." She growled and held up her left fist as he moved around her.

"Yeah, yeah." Chad waved her off and walked past us, _He could have said hi,_ and he turned into Condor's office.

"Where's he going?" Tawni pointed behind her and continued walking to the prop house.

"I don't know." I shrugged and sat on the familiar couch.

Skyler, Devon on Mack Falls, came in holding his nose. "I'm sorry." He whined.

When I noticed he was looking at me I responded, "Oh, okay… for what?"

"For talking about you behind your back, Ow." He gripped his nose tighter and I noticed his eyes turning slightly purple.

"Why are you telling me this?" I was mad but I felt bad for him. He obviously got punched by someone extremely strong or really mad.

"You're stupid boyfriend has a good arm." He mumbled as he left the room. A small smile crept onto my face.

_Chad Dylan Cooper. I love that name._

"I didn't know Chad had it in him." Tawni burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, I think it's sweet." I sighed, lost deep in thought. About _him_.

"Yeah, okay." she continued with her fit of giggles and occasional snorts.

I sighed and left the prop house and made my way to stage two. I entered the set and saw Portlyn talking to herself for the new episode.

I sat in Chad's director chair until the director called 'cut' and then I called her name.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? Oh My _Gawd_, you should have seen Chad get in a fight with Skyler. You know, I think I'm scared of him now…" I tuned her out until she finished rambling.

"Yeah, me too." I lied when I had no clue what she was talking about, "Where is he?" I politely interrupted, kinda.

"Who, Skyler, oh he's over there." She pointed at an assistant handing him an icepack. I smiled to myself and then remembered why I was here.

"No, I'm talking about Chad." I laughed.

"Oh, check his dressing room, unless he's still talking to Condor about the fight." She burst into a fit of giggles when she said fight, like it was happy gas.

"Yeah, thanks." I backed away nervously and made a break for Chad's room. Portlyn continued to laugh at Skyler when he walked by, clutching her stomach and gasping for air.

I turned into his room and it was empty, except for his mirror, couch, closet, etc.

I sighed as I slouched down on the couch. The navy blue material was comfortable and smelled like him, in the non-creepy way, just in the way that he's smells good. :)

I felt my lids starting to droop after about ten minutes of waiting, so I laid my head on the arm of the couch and let myself drift off in a deep slumber. The sun's warm rays beating on my face in a comforting manner.

~:*:~

I woke to someone lightly shaking my body. I peeked one eye open half way and was met by two blue orbs. One shined intently and the other, well, the other one was just there.

He smiled as I shut my eye and hoped to drift off again until I noticed that the sun was no longer in the polluted sky, the bright rays weren't shining through my eyelids.

I shot up and glanced around the room quickly. "I have to go." I muttered in a rushed manner.

"What?" he frowned.

"I have to go. Oh my gosh, my mom's gonna kill me." I picked myself up and headed towards the door until Chad stood in front of me.

"Slow down, what's wrong?" I blinked wearily and had the urge to kiss him.

"I have to go, it's late." I took out my phone and realized it was eleven o'clock. "No, no, no! I was supposed to be home at ten." I sighed and stuck my phone back in my pocket. "And I didn't come home last night." I slapped my thigh and sighed in agitation.

He blinked and looked me in the eyes. A small smile crept on his lips.

"What?" I watched him shake his head, "And, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I just got in here to find you asleep," he smiled defensively, like when you were in middle school and someone said you liked someone.

"What? I thought you were just talking to Mr. Condor?" I gasped, "You didn't get… fired… did you?"

"Well…"

**Haha! Now what? I can be suspenseful. Okay, review, like now! Chad punched Skyler, yay him! Okay, chapter wasn't how I hoped.**


	7. Suspended thoughts

**Dun dun dun! I didn't realize I was doing a cliff hanger until the reviews. Lol. **

**(SPOV)**

"Well? Well what? Did he fi-" Chad crushed his lips to mine. I moved back, completely caught off guard, and bumped into the couch arm.

My arms instinctively moved around his neck and his snaked around my waist. I felt my knees bend as I landed in a sitting position on the arm.

My eyes flickered open unwillingly as I realized what he was doing. Pulling away, I heard him sigh.

"Okay fine." He gave in, "I didn't technically get fired." He shrugged.

"What does that mean?" _how do you not _technically_ get fired?_

"I just got suspended from the show," he added nonchalantly and moved around me to the couch.

I felt my jaw drop and my breath caught short. Turning to him, I sat down with my mouth still ajar.

He looked at me with no emotion and placed a hand under my chin, "You're gonna catch a fly."

I shut my mouth and stared at him with the same expression. My eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, my heart racing and mind trudging behind with the new information.

"Sonny? You okay?" he waved a hand in front of my face and I mentally screamed.

I opened my mouth to speak but to no avail so he continued explaining, "It's no big deal, I just won't be on the show for two or three months and then I come back." He shrugged.

The words now flowed easily, much to my relief, "How do you suspend the main character? Your name is the title plus a word, it just can't be done!" I looked at the coffee table and gathered my thoughts.

He laughed; at me or with me was a mystery. Most likely at me because I was serious, one hundred percent.

"Sonny, Condor does this all the time. I'll probably be back in two weeks, just like always." He smirked.

"So, you've got in a fight with a cast member over your girl friend and Mr. Condor let it slide?" I asked with a bit of hope that I'd still get to see him in the studio.

"No, no. Never, actually, _I've_ never been suspended before." His voice wavered slightly, "No one has actually been suspended for fighting. Only harmless jokes and pranks," my mind went blank.

He could be suspended for a while. He could come back soon. But, there was the horrible possibility that I didn't want to face.

_He could be fired._

With Chad being as cocky as he is, he's still no Superman. There are definitely down sides to going out with a guy who thinks he can get away with anything… This would be one of them.

"Chad, next time someone's talking about me," I paused as he nodded, "just let it go."

"Why? It's. No. Big. Deal." He broke it down, sliced it, diced it, and fried it in vegetable oil but to him it seemed that I still didn't get it.

"Chad, I won't be able to see you at the set when you're on suspension." I repeated what I thought as his smirk broke to a frown.

"Oh, see, now I get your dilemma. No one can go a day without their daily dose of Chadness." He smirked and popped his collar. Exactly what I expected.

"That's not the point, the point is that you can't see me and I can't see you." I stated slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"Yes, I understand." He mimicked my tone and laughed. "Come on Sonny, chill. We still see each other after rehearsals and filming."

"Chad," he nodded, "I don't get off until nine and my mom expects me home at nine thirty."

His face dropped, "I see the problem now."

"Look, it's late and I've got to go." I grabbed my shoes that I had kicked off before I fell asleep and I stood up along with Chad.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." He walked behind me to the door and I grabbed the handle.

"Chad, don't do anything stupid, kay?" I turned to him and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered and placed his hand over my own on the door knob. "You should go home before your mom,"

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded and waved him off, twisting the handle and pushing the door by his will.

"Bye," I kissed his cheek and pulled my hand from under his own, making my way down the hall to the parking lot.

As I pushed the door open, a gust of wind and snow hit my face. A light snow fell slowly to the ground as I hugged my black coat closer to my body. It was officially winter and it was officially my second favorite season. I looked up as the door behind me shut and noticed something horrifying… to me.

The car door was ajar and my heart stopped. Someone was in my car and I was _alone_ out here _at night_.

I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a nail file I stole from Tawni, not that it would do me much good. I raised it in the air and slowly walked towards the car like a cave dweller on the hunt. As I moved closer, I noticed a figure looking down at the floor.

I approached the passenger side door and peered at the shadow from the open space.

"Tawni?" she looked up and smiled as I lowered my hands, "What are you doing? And why are you doing it in my car?" I added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I need a lift to my house." She looked back at the device in her hand which I recognized as her cell phone. An LG shine.

"Okay, now how did you get _in_ my car?" I raised my eyebrows at a small bob pin she had passed me. "Mhm. Tawni, you should be a spy." I joked trying to forget Chad. I get that it's not that big of a deal, but it still bothered me. The thought gnawed at the back of my mind the more I pushed it away.

"I don't know," she scrunched her nose and looked up at me, "I wouldn't break a nail, right?"

I rolled my eyes away from her, "Never mind." I shut the door and shuffled over to the driver's side.

I yanked the door open in the freezing cold and shut myself in the tight space with my friend. She pulled her scarf off as I started the car and the heater.

I drove off to the dark road ahead of us. "So, what happened to Chad?"

I took a hand off of the wheel and turned the music down, "He got suspended." I focused on the road as she gasped.

"What? Really, like, was Condor serious serious or serious not-serious?" she looked at me with a frown forming on her face.

"Um, I think the first one… But Tawni, I didn't know you even cared?" I smirked with a giggle escaping my frozen lips.

"Well, I don't, but I don't want to see you sad. It ruins the comedy." She added quickly, catching herself from admitting that we were friends.

"Awww, Tawn, you do care!" I smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Uh, well, you're gonna make me stop if you keep _this_ up." she added with a hint of attitude but I quickly let go, all the same.

"Well, thanks but I still don't think Mr. Condor can suspend a main character." I added, slightly changing the subject.

"Condor can do whatever he wants, including suspension on any cast member for any reason." She acted like she was stating a rule from a handbook.

"Tawni, that's not written anywhere so it can't be done." I smiled and stared at the road.

"Ah contraire, read it and weep." She threw a little book at me and it landed gently on my lap.

"What is this thing?" I grabbed it and inspected the writing on the cover.

"_That_ is Mr. C's rule book. Anything written, goes." She looked forward at the road, as did I.

"Great." I muttered uncomfortably as the thought crawled forward to the front of my mind.

Chad could get fired or this could just blow over.

I pulled into Tawni's driveway and parked. The car lights still shining on the back wall as I looked at her.

"What?" she shrugged looking at me.

"G-o." I pointed to the car door and tossed her the little black book.

"Okay fine." She huffed and ran to her front door, which immediately opened and closed.

"Great." I pulled out and started my drive back to my own apartment.

**Sorry it's short and might be oober boring but I'm having slight writers block, lol. That means that I need ideas from you people! R&R! (Did you know that in the early like 1400s, when you left your mouth open they said, "Your soul's going to fly out."?)**


	8. Talk to me

**Well, I'm disappointed in you guys. I didn't get any ideas and I'm not updating again until I reach 29 reviews, I don't care how long it takes. Oh well, you guys are still AMAZING as always!**

**(SPOV)**

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a soul._

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the nights so long._

_Cause there's no guarantee,_

_That this life's easy!_

I wish someone had told me that BEFORE I decided to go out with him.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I-I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my home anymore,_

_That's when I, I-I look at you._

But I can't look to him for help, not when I need help with him. This song is not help right now!

_When I look at you,_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth._

Well, I think he should see the truth.

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong,_

_And I know I'm not alone!_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I-I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my home anymore,_

_That's when I, I-I look at you._

_You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_

_That prove to me, all I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know?_

_You are beautiful!_

Yes, he is.

_Yeah, yeah!_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I-I look at you._

_I look at you._

_Yeah, yeah. Oh, oh._

_You appear just like a dream to me._

I stared at the house in front of me. My mom's probably inside worrying about me, considering that I'd been sitting out here for around half of an hour.

I looked at the keys in the ignition and grabbed at them. Twisting them towards me and pulling them out, I changed my mind.

I picked up my cell phone and clicked speed dial two. _Ringing, ringing. Come on mom!_

"Sonny? Where are you?" she sounded panicked.

"Mom, sorry, I was just working late… can I stay at Tawni's tonight?" I shut my eyes. _Why am I doing this? _

_Because you care._

That's a good answer. "Sure sweetheart. Just call next time." With that she hung up.

I sighed and put the phone in my purse. I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to his house. No, not Chad's…

Condor's.

I drove around his block almost five times before deciding on parking and confronting him. The old truck's engine died away as I pulled out the key and opened my car door. I slammed it loud enough to warn Condor that I was here and I meant business.

As I walked up the pathway to his porch, the front door opened to reveal a young woman, well she was slightly younger than Mr. Condor but a lot older than Dakota.

"May I help you?" she squinted and hid half of her body behind the door.

"Yeah, I need to talk with Mr. Condor." I stopped in front of her and slyly peered around her head.

"Why? He's busy right now." She pulled the door closer to the frame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself; Sonny Monroe from _So Random!_" I held out my hand and smiled my famous smile.

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course, come in." she hastily moved aside while taking my hand. I slowly stepped in and pandered my next move. The house, or mansion compared to my apartment, was beautiful and had a lovely view through the glass doors in the back of it. "Dakota get your father!" she shouted down the hallway.

"Okay, mommy." The sickly sweet voice rang from down the hallway.

The big man came from down the hall and stopped in the doorway, "Sonny, what's wrong?"

I watched him stare at me and shook my head, "I need to talk to you… in private."

"Come," he ordered and turned back into the long hall. I waited there until he called loudly for me, slightly annoyed. I hurried to follow after him and turned into his home office. "Sit." I followed order and sat in one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk. "Speak."

"Well," I cleared my throat, "it's about Chad."

He sighed, "Miss Monroe, I really don't have time for this-"

"Well, make time." The words slipped out, my voice strong. He looked surprised and shook his head. "Listen, Sir, if you're going to fire or even suspend someone, I think it should be Devon."

"How so?" he leaned forward, folding his hands and laying them on his desk.

"Well, the only reason this whole thing started was because he was…" I knew Mr. Condor wouldn't be okay with the truth but Sonny Monroe does not lie, "spreading rumors about me to the press… which caused everyone to hate me and ratings slipped." I half lied instead.

"Mhm, well, I understand. Mr. Cooper still should have confronted me about the matter." He leaned back with a bored expression.

"But, Mr. Condor, try to understand that you're not easy to talk to, and he definitely would lose patience with debating the issue." I explained, "You're kinda scary, if you ask me." I had made my point; it was evident on his face.

"Scary? Hmm… I like scary, but if my own actors won't talk to me," I nodded, "and we get bad publicity as an effect, then I'll consider your offer. Thank you, Miss Monroe. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving,"

I stood up and nodded my head in thanks, then walked out the door. Dakota glared at me when her mother turned away, but the smile returned when she looked back.

**Major writer's block this whole chapter! R&R! Extremely short chapter, but tell me what Condor should do and what I should write, then the chapters lengths will grow!**

** Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus**


	9. Told

**Wow! I just put up an author's note and got all of the reviews that I need to continue! You guys rock! Most of the reviews were from amfabulous but others reviewed, too. Thanks so much!**

**(CPOV)**

I was surprised when I got a call at two in the morning. I was even more surprised to see that it was Condor's name on my screen. That couldn't be good.

I clicked 'talk' and yawned, "CDC here."

"Chad, drop that, it's a terrible way to start a conversation." Mr. Condor's rough voice boomed into my ear."Now, listen, and listen good. I'm not repeating myself. You aren't suspended. I had a little… convincing otherwise. Your cast mate, Devon, is under a temporary suspension from the show." He concluded in a bored tone. I smiled.

"Thank you, sir, you won't regret this," I'm such a suck-up.

"Yes, I know; that's because it's my decision," he stated clearly, "Now, show up all the earlier tomorrow… well, today. Good?" I nodded but realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I hung up the phone and suddenly didn't have the urge to sleep. I dialed my girlfriend's number with a huge smile spread across my face.

"Hello?" her voice filled the line.

"Guess what?" I didn't give her enough time to fill in an answer, "I'm not suspended!"

"That's- that's great, Chad. I'm really happy for you," she sure didn't sound happy. She sounded disappointed, almost depressed; which I knew was rare for Sonny.

"Are you okay?" I was genuinely concerned for what was bugging her. She didn't respond, all I received was the dial tone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the device and placed it against my ear to test myself, "Hello?" I wasn't crazy; Sonny actually hung up on me.

I put my phone down and stared blankly at my bedroom wall. Well, that was weird. Even with Mr. Condor's call, I was completely depressed and confused at what to do. What happened to Sonny to make her mad at me? What did I do? I groaned and dropped back on my bed to stare at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?" I mumbled. I shut my eyes in an attempt to find the rest I longed for, but none came. I t bothered me that my Sonny was upset; she didn't need me back at the studio? Or didn't want me?

I knew that I needed her, that I missed her but the feeling didn't appear to be mutual right now and it scared me. What was up with Sonny?

~*~*~*~*~

I walked down the hall in the studio with people smiling at my arrival, but a smile wouldn't be returned. Not until I knew what was up with Sonny. "Chad," I glanced over my shoulder at Portlyn as she rushed up to me, "You _are_ back! Chastity told me, but I didn't believe her… since you told me she was a no good, lying toad!" she beamed at her new-found genius.

"Yeah, that's great Port." I waved her off and continued down the hall towards stage three. She silently followed with a big smile still on her face. "You okay?" I questioned without turning to her.

"Yeah, looks like the Randoms' ratings are gonna go down now, huh Chad?" she skipped up to my side.

"What are you talking about?" Portlyn quickly covered her mouth like she spoke too much and shrugged. I watched the girl skip back to our set and flirt with Ferguson and some other stage hand. I rolled my eyes and left our set without another word. As soon as I found the door to stage three I let out a breath that I was holding in. My instinct was to go to the prop house and barge in on Sonny watching her cast joke and laugh, so that's what I did.

I strutted down the hall and made it to the prop house without any trouble from stage hands and directors. "Hey Randoms." I rolled my head and smirked, leaning against the door frame, "guess who's back?"

"Hey Chad," Tawni growled but never looked up at me. I smiled, glad to be back where I belonged. I gave the girl a strange look when I noticed the unusually calm behavior of the cast.

"What's going on here? Did your gnome die?" I smirked at my comment and made a mental note as another point for Chad.

"No!" Zora snapped from inside her sarcophagus. I rolled my eyes and walked further into the room carelessly, "It's all your fault!"

"What? I 'm back and your ratings drop? Coincidence; I think not," I sing-songed and leaned against the photo booth staring at the rat pictures. Stupid rat. They glared at me, "What? I didn't do anything! Just because my show's better when I'm on it, doesn't mean anything."

Tawni glared and actually threw her nail file at me. "I hate you." She hissed. I looked at her bewildered, "You only got your job back because Sonny's an awesome person!" I didn't expect those words to come from Tawni's mouth.

"Yeah, I know…" I trailed off as if they should already know what I'm talking about, "Hence why I go out with her." I finished. They all nodded in understanding and proceeded with moping. Grady took out a deck of cards and began stacking them in a weird order. I ignored him and walked up to the two moping girls. "What's going on?" I ordered.

Zora looked up at Tawni and broke out into a comical sob. Tawni looked down at the girl with horror in her eyes and her mouth opened to form an 'o'. "I don't know what to do with a crying kid!" Tawni whined and began crying with her. She slung an arm around Zora and they sobbed together. I scrunched my nose up and backed away to talk with Nico.

"What happened to Sonny?" he looked at me like I shouldn't know anything that happened, "She hung up on me last night… it was really weird."

"Look, dude, I don't care what was weird or what you and Sonny talked about last night. I care about our comedy and my cast. You're lucky to get a girl like Sonny, man." He pat me on the back and turned back to watch Grady.

"Hello?" I waved an arm to catch the cast's attention, "Are you gonna tell me what happened to Sonny or not?" everyone glance at me and continued exactly what they were doing. Nico finally looked at me apologetically and put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at it but ignored this.

"Look, you didn't hear this from me," he started and paused to make sure his cast wasn't paying attention, "Come here," he grabbed my arm as Tawni watched us and then broke out crying again. I followed him out to the hallway and waited for his continuation. He glanced around once more before looking me in the eye, "Man, Sonny went to Condor's really late. They talked and apparently she had woke him up at like one in the morning." I nodded, "man, before Condor called you for your special announcement he called Sonny at the prop house. She was staying the night working on a little welcome back party, which I never told you about," I smiled slightly in silent agreement, "and, well, let's just say she won't be attending your party…" he trailed off.

"Why not?" I looked down at him in confusion. He licked his lips before proceeding.

"Man, she got fired," my breath caught short and it was obvious, "yeah, Sonny's not coming back. She's still at her apartment afraid to disappoint _you_. How's that as a welcome back?" he jabbed a finger in my chest as if blaming me. He nodded and walked back into the room. Sonny got fired?

No, no, no! Why would she do that for me? I'm a jerk!

I couldn't believe it.

**(SPOV)**

I picked up my phone and called Tawni, "Hey, make sure you have the welcome back banner." I ordered. If I couldn't be there, I was going to make it perfect.

"We do," her voice was strained, "And I even got him a cake like from his party." She whined. I sighed and felt a small tear slip.

"Oh come on, Tawn, it's not that bad. It could've been worse! I could've never been allowed to work at Condor studio's ever again!" I smiled cheekily.

"What are you talking about?" she huffed.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd make you feel better," I offered dully and played with the pencil I found. Rubber pencil. I smiled to myself and waved the wood around.

"Well thanks, but it didn't work…" she trailed off. I felt my phone vibrate and then beep in my ear.

"Hold on, I have another call." I put her on hold and listened to who was on the other end.

"Sonny! Nico told!" Grady tattled in a whiney voice, _"Did not!" _"Yes you did! I heard you!" I gasped.

"Nico, how could you? I said no one was supposed to tell Marshal yet!" I seriously believed that was the big deal. Marshal wasn't supposed to know until he got back from a short vacation. "I trusted you!"

"No, Sonny-" Grady stopped abruptly, _"Yeah, I'm a terrible person for telling Marshal… I'm so sorry."_ I heard a slight struggle on the other end with yelling and silent thuds as if they were fighting.

"Hey, I'm gonna conference you guys in… hold on," I pressed another button to allow Tawni into the call and I heard the three voices fill the line at once. Tawni began humming _Amazing Grace_ and Nico and Grady were shouting at each other, "Hey!"

"What?" they replied simultaneously. "Oh, hey Tawni!" **"Hi Grady."**_ "Tawni? What's she doing here?"_

"Well, if you're just gonna chit-chat, then I should tell you about my check list." I smiled and looked over at the paper on my bed, "Karaoke game," they replied positively, "Food, banner, deserts, punch, games, people, Mr. Condor, no Devon, and most importantly Chad?" they all said 'yes' simultaneously. "Good, and do you have the streamers?"

"**No, Sonny, we forgot those. Of course we have streamers!"** sarcasm was evident in her voice as of now.

"Thanks Tawni, you make me feel so much better," I smiled dully. "Oh, hold on…" I put my phone down and ran to the front door as someone knocked quietly. "Coming!" I pulled the door open and immediately dropped my cell phone. He stepped forward sheepishly and looked up at me through his bangs, "Chad, what are you doing here?" He shrugged and looked down.

"I wanna know… why you did it." He whispered and looked up at me, "Why would you give up your dream for me?" he seemed almost mad, but overjoyed.

"Chad, it wasn't optional." I scoffed, "I honestly didn't know I'd get fired. I probably wouldn't change a thing though." I whispered with a small smile, "I was only helping my oh-so-amazing boyfriend out."

"Yeah, well, your oh-so-amazing boyfriend is mad that he can't top what you did for him," I gave him a small smile. He looked up at me and I was about to respond when he pulled me up to him and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss as he wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and snaked my arms around his neck.

_This boy was truly crazy._

"You wanna… go to the studio… with me?" he whispered between kisses. I shook my head. This was wrong. He was supposed to be ungrateful and cruel to my cast. He was not supposed to 'kiss me softly' like in the movies!

"Why would I do that?" I finally managed to pull away and rest my forehead on his.

"I don't know; maybe we could hang out," he shrugged simply. I looked up at him and kissed him slowly.

"I can't…" I pulled away from him and sat on my couch avoiding his gaze, "Why are you here?"

"Nico has a big mouth," he shrugged and sat next to me. _So that's who he told!_

**It's short, but I continued! Yay! Thanks guys for the reviews and I promise to never hold the story off for reviews… but I still expect you to review the story! Thanks!**

**Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus!**


	10. Better, I guess

**Okay, this will probably be a short chapter, but this story is slowly unraveling and coming to an end. *sniffle* one of my first stories is almost over. This was my third story I think. Anyways, I still don't own Sonny with a Chance- if I did, the new season would have aired on February 14 for the sake of Channy.**

**(TPOV)**

I sat on the couch. What else was I to do? Nico and Grady stared at a pile of popcorn. They just stared at it. They didn't move; there was no emotion on their faces. They both sighed simultaneously. I could relate to them. My… best friend… was fired. Now I would have to make plans to actually hang with her on the weekend. I don't do weekends with others. I shop.

Zora glared at the gnome across the room where she had taped a picture of Chad's face. Already three darts were pinned to his face. I shot one but it missed and smashed a glass on the counter. This was the worst day of my life. I was glad when Mandy left, but Sonny was different. She was the best friend you could ask for.

"Randoms," Zora quivered with rage at the sound of his voice. She twisted to glare at him and a growl emerged from her throat. Nico sat, staring at the pile of popcorn, unmoving. Grady followed his example. They both rested their heads on their fists and sighed.

"Cooper," that word was acid on my tongue. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to come back here after two hours. Only two hours. Two freaking hours.

"Well, well, well. I'm not sure, but I sense some major tension in the prop house." He smirked and leaned against the doorframe. I hurled a bright green pillow at him, frowning as it zoomed past his head into the hallway. "Nice arm. Anyways, check out how awesome I am." I was in no mood to bask in his 'glory' or 'awesomeness'.

I swiveled away from him and waited for moments until Zora gasped and burst out of her seat next to me, "Sooonnyyy!" _Sonny? _I swiveled back to the door where she, surely, stood.

"Sonny!" I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her arms, pulling her up to me. She didn't seem all too excited. She was… dull. I looked down at Zora as she threw her arms around me and Sonny. "So, you're coming to Poopers party?" I looked up at her with a smile as Nico and Grady joined in the hug.

"Tawni! You told him!" She scolded before smiling down at me, "I missed you guys."

"You were really only gone for a few hours…" Zora nodded her head off to the side in thought. Only Zora would ruin a moment with facts. I honestly prefer opinions, because then it doesn't matter if I actually look good, only if people _think_ I look good. But I always look good.

"Yeah, but it felt like forever- not seeing you guys every weekday morning." Sonny pried us off of her, smiling back at Chad for almost a second and returning to us.

**(SPOV)**

Love. So, this is what it's like.

**See? It's a super short chapter and the next is the party. Yeah, the next will probably be the last- nothing exciting in this story really.**


	11. How the noodle lands

**Tada, an update! Aren't you so happy? For anyone who's read my other stories, which is your favorite? I'd love to know! Go to my profile for the dresses.**

* * *

Sonny twirled in her dress and looked over the back in the mirror. She fiddled with the blue fabric, wondering if she should have a cover. Strapless was never really her style to begin with. She ran her fingers up and down her mid section as the dress folded like an accordion, and the way the top folded over added a unique flair that she wouldn't want to cover. The dress rose a few inches above her knees, perfectly displaying her black stilettos that Tawni had lent out to her friends.

She watched Tawni fix the layers and fold of her black, one-strap dress. She pulled down the tighter mid-section and gleamed proudly in the mirror. "This is what beautiful looks like."

"Well, I for one," Zora's voice filled Sonny and Tawni's ears as she stepped in the room, pulling up her top, "feel like a depressed clown. How about you, Sonny?" the elder brunette stood in awe, surprised at her appearance. Zora wore a sweetheart strapless, a belt pulling across her mid-section. She watched as Zora fiddled with the layers reigning right at her knees.

"You look… stunning," Tawni breathed, surprising the two.

"Yeah, we all clean up nicely," Sonny commented, turning to the mirror abruptly.

"Well, you have to, Sonny. You've got a man to please now," Tawni and Zora teased, laughing at the thought.

"Ha ha," Sonny retorted, "very funny. I don't need to be fancy to please Chad; he's not like that."

"He sure seems like that," Tawni mumbled to her neighboring companion, smirking. Sonny heard their 'private conversation' and groaned.

"He's really not as bad as we thought. He's sweet." She gushed, noticing her friends breaking into hysterics. Sonny rolled her eyes, letting her shoulders slump, and stalked over to the door.

"Hold on, Sonny," Zora stopped her, "We were just messing with you." Tawni continued to giggle and chortle at her friend's expense. Sonny felt a hand sneak around her waist.

"Boo." He breathed.

"Oh, get a room, Cooper," Tawni waved them off, ruining the moment before it had even begun. "Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she smirked.

"Shut up, Tawn," Sonny smiled in disbelief, tossing a spare shoe at her.

"No," Chad cut in, "She's right. So I'll just make sure Nico doesn't see her during the night." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Sonny. Tawni whined about how it would never happen, but something in her voice made Chad's joke have a little meaning. "I was kidding, Blondie. And you say I have no sense of humor." He dropped his head on Sonny's shoulder and peaked up at Tawni through his bangs. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing the witnesses, Sonny and Zora, to laugh. "Come on; everyone's out there waiting."

"You two go ahead." Tawni offered the pair, "Zora and I'll just be a minute." She smiled as the couple headed out to the party to mingle with the studio stars. Zora turned to her evily.

"Whatcha got in mind?" she rubbed her hands together maliciously and peered around the room menacingly.

* * *

Sonny followed Chad slowly through the crowd as he passed beautiful girl after beautiful girl, never batting a lash or even acknowledging their presence, and Sonny couldn't help but smile. She had found a good one this time. When it had all started, she had grown to hate herself, secretly, for thinking it was okay or that he'd even take her. Now she knew how foolish she had been. They were terrible thoughts and she had underestimated him.

Chad smiled back at her and captured her hand in his own. A warm flood of fire swarmed up and down her arm as she fought the butterflies swirling in her stomach. In a second they would lift her from the ground and she'd be floating on cloud nine.

When she was sure she couldn't fight it, she pushed her legs to move faster and place her at his side. He snuck an arm around her waist and placed a chaste kiss to her dark locks.

* * *

Tawni snuck around a group of bottle blondes and narrowed in on the sound of Sonny's voice. Zora heaved the bucket over her shoulder and instantly felt her spine bend in ways she thought not humanly possible, "Goin' down." She groaned, landing on the slicked floors and spilling the contents of the bucket.

Zora noticed something odd about the size and shape but ignored it as she scooped the substance back into the bucket. Tawni had already escaped her line of vision and Zora lost all sense of direction.

"Just great," she mumbled and ran in a random direction, unknowingly opposite of Tawni.

Tawni continued to search for someone who could give her some voice projector- a microphone, megaphone, etc. She could find no one to aid her in her quest.

Zora twirled in a circle and then reverse, discovering that she had lost her friend. She stumbled upon a stage hand holding a mini megaphone. "Hey, you." He looked over at her and pointed to himself, "Yeah, you. Get that to Tawni Hart. Pronto!" he nodded and ran off asking for her location.

That was one problem down. Now she just needed to find Chad and Sonny, wherever they may have been flirting. She wrung her hands around the handle of the bucket and shut her eyes, trying to find the voices of the two.

* * *

"Thanks," Tawni smiled, taking the megaphone from the stage hand. She pushed through the crowd to the nearest corner of the room. It may embarrass her friend, but was it not how she and Chad had really gotten together? Probably not, but it amused her. "Hello?" everyone kept partying, "Hey!"

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed and curious. Zora heard her costar making the 'announcement'.

"I think that someone special deserves words that are _also_ special… from someone… special?" she smiled fondly and continued, "Here's to you-know-who:

_L.O.V.E. - Lame, oblivious, vulnerable, everlasting._" Sonny felt her cheeks burn- what if Tawni read the next line? "I'm sixteen and absolutely in love with a jerk." Tawni mumbled the next line to herself, avoiding the most personal information, "L.A.M.E. – my friends think it's just a crush and we have a lame rivalry between our two shows." Sonny glared at her friend. Tawni mumbled another thing, only emphasizing the word 'Wisconsin'.

"O.B.L.I.V.I.O.U.S. – he is completely oblivious to me and my 'crush' but still he constantly flirts with me." Tawni mumbled some more, "V.U.L.N.E.R.A.B.L.E. – he makes me vulnerable to life, to try new experiences, to love. E.V.E.R.L.A.S.T.I.N.G. - he's the truth inside all of my lies. He's stupid, mean, egotistical, and makes my love for him… everlasting. I can't stop, I mean it's like; I tripped over a crack in the street and fell into a well. Do you know how hard it is to get out of a stupid well?! Love regrettably, Son-"

Before Tawni could expose any information, tons of noodles came reigning over Chad, Sonny, and herself. She shrieked and glared down at the cowering brunette clinging to the lime green bucket. "Zora! What _is_ in _my hair_?!"

"Uh…" Zora peered into the almost empty bucket and pulled out some slim strings, "Whole grain noodles?" she stopped, noticing a bitter smell, "With vinegar."

"Zora!" she snapped, "I said _confetti_; I never said noodles! And vinegar noodles no less!"

Zora watched Tawni frantically run her fingers through her hair, trying to comb the slick treat out of her beautiful locks. Sonny looked up at Chad, trying not to laugh as he mirrored Tawni. She smirked and plucked a noodle from his crown of sun-kissed locks and curled it up in her hand, repeating the action constantly.

Tawni shrieked as the noodles clung and blended with her layers of golden sun trapped in silky strands. "Zora, come. Help. Me!" she whined, pointing to the spot before her. Zora slunk over to her companion and began picking out the mess, "You ruined a romantic moment." She cried, whipping away false tears.

Zora turned to the couple they had set up, "I think it turned out better than embarrassing anyone." She pointed to the pair. Tawni refused to look.

Sonny pulled away from Chad and snuggled her head against his neck fondly. "Sonny, you smell like vinegar." He murmured into her hair.

"That makes two of us," she reprimanded, whispering into his shirt. She smiled at the vibrations from his laughter. "You know, it adds a bitter aura to you." He looked down at her curiously, "I like it. The bitter-sweet feeling."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. She looked up and quickly pressed her lips to his. Chad pulled away slowly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Sonny's heart stopped for a second, and all too suddenly she was blushing furiously and kissing him again. He felt his heart flutter nervously, waiting for her response.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Tada, a cheesy ending to a nice story. Oh well, I thought it was sweet. Well, now I have another slot for a story, lol. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Until the whole world hears,**

**High Fiving Jesus**


End file.
